Las drogas sí son buenas
by BettyGmez
Summary: Kamui siempre mantuvo su sonrisa...hasta que conoció una chica que juraba fidelidad y amor hacia él, mucho más poderosa que ella, una chica que afirmaba que estaban predestinados, la Yato más fuerte quizás, y con un amor tan cegado hacia él, que es manipulada por este para hacer sus planes, todo va bien. Hasta que Kamui va dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella...


Kamui estaba de camino a una de las casa más poderosas del clan Yato, ya casi extinto, iba a enfrentarse a uno de los miembros más poderosos de todos, un joven de su edad el cual decían que podría ser el más poderoso, pero él sabía que eso era completamente imposible, nadie era nada contra él, pero bueno, sería un interesante calentamiento. Ahora mismo se encontraba en las calles del planeta Honake, un planeta caracterizado por el azul de sus cielos y el comercio de medicinas y pitonisas que abundaban en aquel planeta, en verdad era hermoso, se dijo a sí mismo, y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Abuto, un gran guerrero según había oído, pero abandonó todo para dedicarse por completo a la familia de la alta sociedad del clan Yato.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Kamui?-Le preguntó Abuto acercándose a él, Kamui simplemente asintió.

-Así es, tu debes ser Abuto, he oído un montón de cosas sobre ti, aunque me sorprende que un gran guerrero como tú se haya convertido en la niñera de una familia llena de niñatos mimados.-Le dijo Kamui abriendo un poco sus ojos. Abuto ni siquiera se inmutó con su comentario, era algo que oía todos días, no era nada nuevo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la mansión, vas a pelear contra Kito-sama, pero primero pelearás con todos sus hermanos varones, para ver si de verdad mereces pelear contra él.-Le dijo en un tono neutral.

-No será muy difícil, lo que me preocupa es cansarme en el combate, según tengo entendido ese hombre tiene muchísimos hijos, algunos con mujeres fuera de nuestro clan.-Decía Kamui mientras caminaba junto con él tranquilamente.

-Sí así es.-Dijo Abuto secamente.

-Oye...tengo una propuesta interesante que hacerte...-Dijo Kamui sonriendo más.

-¡Abuto!-Grit

o una chica de unos quince años, de figura esbelta de uno sesenta con pechos generosos para su edad, un vestido estilo chino blanco con detalles de plata, la piel bronceada, el pelo cortado a lo bob con flequillo y unos ojos marrones oscuros que brillaban como estrellas. Su sonrisa era dulce y acogedora y abrazaba a Abuto como una hija abrazaba a su padre emocionada.

-Beatorisu-sama, debe de intentar comportarse como una de su posición social, no puede hacer esto más, entienda.-Le dijo Abuto parecía sonreír al verla, entonces Kamui se decepcionó, no esperaba que un guerrero muy conocido en su clan dejara ver sus sentimientos por una niñata boba.

-Eres como un padre para mí.-Le dijo sonriendo y entonces reparó en la presencia de Kamui, él simplemente la miró con su expresión de siempre, pero ella le sonreía de tal manera que le desconcertaba, no le conocía de nada y le miraba con demasiado amor para su gusto.-¡Eres un Yato!-En verdad esa niñata era impertinente.-¡Es realmente maravilloso! Como somos muy poco me parece genial que halla más de los nuestros, si necesitas cualquier cosa yo estoy para ti.-Le dijo con toda la bondad y pureza del mundo. Eso era algo que Kamui tenía que destruir.

-Tu piel es muy bronceada.-Le dijo y ella se sorprendió ante su comentario.-Tú no eres una verdadera Yato, se nota también en tu debilidad, eso es algo que no puedo aguantar, la gente débil...y encima teniendo mi sangra...es algo despreciable...me avergüenza a mí y a mi clan en gran medida.-Le dijo abriendo los ojos y mostrando una mirada que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre, incluso Abuto pareció asustarse un poco ante tal mirada, pero para sorpresa de Kamui, ella le miraba embobada, como hipnotizada, parecía hasta sonrojada.

-Tus ojos...son muy hermosos...son tan azules...como el mismo cielo...-Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que parecía que brillara por sí sola. Kamui se descoló completamente, es decir, hasta dejó de sonreír, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía maravillarse ante una mirada que había visto más muertes que vida?

-Beatorisu-sama, lo lamento en verdad, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Abuto cortando la conversación repentinamente, hasta parecía molesto, Kamui al darse la vuelta vio que a Beatorisu le rodeaban un grupo de niñatas, y también que ella le seguía mirando sin recato alguno, luego volvió a mirar al frente.

-Veo que aquí te retiene esa mocosa.-Le dijo Kamui, Abuto se mantuvo callado.-Esa niña no es Yato, seguramente ni siquiera ella quiere serlo, ¿me equivoco?-De nuevo se mantuvo el silencio, hasta que por fin llegaron a la gran mansión.

-Se te asignará una habitación, se te llamará a la hora de la cena, por favor, sé educado con el señor de la casa, para ti es Hiro-sama.-Le dijo Abuto sin expresividad alguna.

Kamui se encontraba en su habitación, todo lo que veía era una gran y ostentosa cama de plumas, una pared llena de dragones dorados pintados y un escritorio también de oro, luego había hambre en el mundo, con gente tan ridículamente rica no le extrañaba, en fin...se quitó camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo para su corta edad, él se veía muy bien, y en fin, había muchísimas chicas que suspiraban por el, y también había chicos quienes lo confundía con una chica y se le confesaban...aunque esos desgraciados se les dejaba medio muertos, de repente oyó como picaban a la puerta.

-Pase.-Dijo con su habitual expresión, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Beatorisu, sonrojada, con una bandeja llena de comida y un té.

-Hola...bueno...aquí está la cena...es que...como no quería cenar...-Dijo Beatorisu sonrojada y sonriendo mirando el cuerpo medio desnudo de Kamui, hasta las niñas más puras tienen un lado pervertido.

-Podrías haber mandado a una criada para esto.-Dijo sentándose en la cama y ella le acercaba la bandeja llena de comida para que luego él comiera todo como si no hubiera comido en días.

-Es que...como lo preparé yo todo...pues...pensé que sería una buena idea que te lo diera yo...-Dijo un poco avergonzada y Kamui se detuvo comiendo, mirándola con sorpresa con sus ojos bien abiertos, haciendo que ella se lo quedara mirando embobada.

-Cocinas bien.-Le dijo simplemente y siguió comiendo con ansia.

-También...te hice un té...es un tipo de té rojo único que se cultivan en estos jardines.-Le dijo mientras se lo servía, Kamui cogió la taza, sopló y sorbió el delicioso té rojo. Estaba exquisito.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Kamui.

-¿Huh?-Dijo ella sosteniendo su taza de té y entonces rápidamente Kamui se puso encima de ella obligándola a echarse en la cama y sujetándola de las muñecas, ella se sorprendió muchísimo, pero no dijo nada. Kamui le dedicó la mirada más fría, amenazante y llena de locura que podría ver en su vida.

-La gente no es así por nada, nadie es así de bondadoso porque simplemente quiera. ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que una niñata estúpida y mimada como tú quiere?-Le dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pero el ver su reacción hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera, ella le miraba como si fuera la cosa más bella de este mundo y le apretó más la muñecas, haciendo que ella soltara una lágrima pero no logrando quitar que ella le mirara así.-No me mires así...-Le dijo perdiendo la poca cordura que tenía.

-Tu y yo estamos...predestinados...-Le dijo y eso a Kamui le sorprendió, le esperaba de todo menos eso.-Soñé contigo...soñé con tus ojos...-Le dijo manteniendo su mirada.-Por eso creo...que es el destino que nos hallamos unido...

-¿No será porque te mataré? Soy un asesino.-Le dijo pero ella no tenía ni una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, es más sonreía.

-No lo harás...tus ojos me lo dicen todo de ti...puedo ver tu alma...sé que si estoy contigo...estaré bien...-Dijo y Kamui aflojó el agarre y la soltó sentándose aparte, estaba en estado shock con todo lo que le había dicho, ella sonrió dulcemente y le besó en la mejilla haciendo que a Kamui se le helara la sangre.-Nos vemos mañana.-Dijo sonrojada saliendo de la habitación con prisa.

 **POR FAVOR COMENTAR O NO CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA, Y DECIRME QUÉ OPINÁIS GENTE HERMOSA.**


End file.
